


The Hatchaway's

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Haunted Hetalia [1]
Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Ghost America (Hetalia), Ghost France (Hetalia), Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a simple man.  He works in a business in New Orleans, goes home to his cat, and repeats the next day.  His life is as simple as he is.Until he stumbles upon and old manor deep in the forests of Louisiana.  He has no idea how this creepy old home will change his life.
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America & Canada (Hetalia), America & England (Hetalia), America & France (Hetalia), Canada & England (Hetalia), Canada & France (Hetalia), England & France (Hetalia)
Series: Haunted Hetalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694137
Kudos: 12





	The Hatchaway's

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Haunted Mansion ride nor do I own Hetalia. I just mashed the two together.

Arthur Kirkland lived a simple life.

He woke up, had coffee, went to work, came home, ate dinner with his cat, went to sleep, and repeated it all the next day. It was an easy life, and he liked it as it was. 

He should have known something would come along and change things up.

He was walking through the fog of the dusk painted Louisiana forests. He grumbled as he clutched a slip of paper in his hand.

"This is the last time I ask Feliciano for directions! I have no idea where I am! Not to mention it's almost dark outside! I swear, when I find him, I'll wring his neck!" He continued walking, hoping to find a way out. Instead, he ran across a mansion. It was huge, with a large cemetary to one side. The gate was rusted, but the grounds were surprisingly neat. 

He slid past the old gates and nearly ran to the door. He took the large knocker in hand and banged it against the door. He became tence the longer he stood there. The sun had already gone down. He went to knock again, but the large doors swung open. Behind the doors stood a young man his age. 

His hair was a mess of blonde locks, with one twig flipping upwards. His glasses rested precariously on his nose, looking as if he might loose them at any moment. His clothes were different shades of blues and whites, blending elegantly together to make him look less dirty than he was. His face was pail, and had flakes of unwashed dirt on them. His brow furrowed in worry.

"What's a person like you doing all the way out here? And in the middle of the night?"

"I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but I got lost. Do you mind if I come in and sit down for a few moments?" 

"Of course not! In fact, you need to spend the night! It's to late to be wandering out here alone!" He was shocked as the young man dragged him into the main area. The house's inside was just as old and elegant on the inside. A man walked up from a curved staircase. He seemed shocked, and more than a little worried.

"Alfred what is going on?" The man's french accent was thick, and just as elegant as he was. His golden hair twisted in ringlets, yet was held back into a pony tail by a purple ribbon. His blue clothes were the same style and color as the young man who still had Arthur's arm.

"He was lost, and I don't want him to wander around out there alone at night. I invited him to stay." The two staired at eachother for a moment, but the Frenchman eventually relented, smiling softly.

"Alright, you win." He turned to the man.

"Bonjour. My name is Francis Hatchaway. I see you've already met my son. I apologize for his boldness. Alfred is a bit excitable." He held out his hand to Arthur. Arthur took his hand firmly, feeling a bit weary of this family.

"Its no problem. If it wasn't for him I'd still be outside. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Pleasure to meet you Monsieur Kirkland. I must admit, I'm shocked to see someone so lively in our part of the thickets. We don't get many visitors these days."

"I was actually trying to visit a coworker and got lost. I apologize for trespassing."

"Nonsense! What is the point in having a big house for just three people?! We love visitors!" Arthur looked around, confused about what this man said.

"Three? But there are only two of you." Francis's smile turned sad, and wrinkles could be seen more prominently on his face.

"Yes. My son Matthew. He dosen't come out of the attic much these days. Would you like to meet him?"

"I wouldn't want to bother him."

"Don't worry, I've been trying to come get him down here for ages. It'll be good for him! Follow me!" The two adults followed Alfred up the stairs.

"I understand you grew up here, but you seem to know an awful lot about this place."

"Oh I'm not just a Hatchaway! I'm the groundskeeper. It's my job to know this place." With a few final steps, they reached an old door. Alfred opened the door softly and peaked in.

"Matty? You in here?" There was silence. Arthur peeked in, but all he could see was dusty furniture, paintings, and sheets. He frowned, thinking there was no one here, but Alfred led them in. He led them to a small corner. He peeked his head in, but Arthur couldn't see anything.

"Hey, come on. We have a visitor who wants to meet you." He held his hand out and seemed to help someone to their feet. He led the figure out by the hand, and Arthur gapped at what he saw.

The young man I front of him had strawberry blond locks the fell in free ringlets around his face. He had one curl that fell I front of his face. His glasses hung low on his face, but were smudged with old and new tears. His blue clothes matched the way his family was dressed, and he was jsut as pale as his brother and father. But that wasn't the shocking part.

The shocking part was that you could see a glowing red heart in his chest.

Arthur looked confused at his hosts, noticing the slight grey tints in their skin, the way their eyes seemed to be glossed over, and the way the air around them shifted. He had been to distracted to notice anything amiss about this family, but now he had no doubt.

These people were dead.

He tried not to scream as he trembled. He understood now why they were so shocked to see him. Living people were to scared to go out this far. He backed up a step.

"What is going on here?" Francis smiled knowingly.

"I see you've noticed. I was hoping you wouldn't. I'll explain it all in my study. We can have some tea to calm some over frazzled nerves oui?" He led the three others to his study, shutting the door softly behind him. 

The study was neat and elegant, even of years from supposedly not being used. Books lined the walls neatly in alphabetical and genre order. A large desk sat at the back wall, facing the door they entered. A large bay window sat behind the desk, giving a wonderful view of the surrounding area. Across from the desk was a fireplace, and over that, A large painting. Francis was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, his fingers interlocked, and his elbows propped on the arms of the large chair. His face held an easy smile. Matthew had his hand on his Father's left shoulder, smiling shyly. Alfred had his hand on Francis' right shoulder, beaming brightly at the painter. 

As the four of them sat down, a servant brought in tea. It was clear that this servant was also dead. Francis smiled.

"Thank you." The servant nodded and left, casting a glance at Arthur. Once the tea was served, Francis sighed.

"I suppose you want to know everything?"

"That would be nice."

"I immigrated here from France when I was 16, far to young to be making my own choices if you ask me. I got into the shipping business. I was actually the one sailing the boats up and down the river for trade. I met a girl, we got married, and had two boys. I guess she realised I wasn't going to get rich, because she left me alone with two newborn babes. Long story short, I did get rich. And quick at that! I raised my sons alone, no matter how many woman tried.

I knew it would come, but it still hurt when one of my sons fell in love." He cast a glance to Matthew, whose gaze hadn't left his cup. 

"I've always been more protective over him than Alfred. He can hold his own, but he had a weak heart. To much excitement and he would fall over dead. I did everything in my power to stop it, I knew that it wouldn't end well. But he wouldnt listen and went on anyway. But, he was left right before his wedding. We tried to help, but nothing we did worked. Alfred tried, I tried, even their old Nurse maid tried. I'm honestly shocked he lived as long as he did after that. A week after the failed wedding, Matthew died of a broken heart." He intertwined his fingers, squeezing his hands tightly. He relaxed his fingers.

"We were all devastated, but Alfred was struck the worst by his brother's death. They had always been close, being twins. I was so hurt, I'm ashamed to say I didn't notice the signs on time. By the time I did, it was to late for both of us." The longer he talked, the worse he shook.

"I was walking around the garden, looking for Alfred actually. His brother was supposed to take on the land, since he wanted nothing to do with it, but Since Matthew was dead, he had to. I was looking for him to talk with him, perhaps have some tea and cry with my oldest son. But when I found him..." He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I found him hanging from the strongest tree branch in the garden." His voice cracked.

"In the span of six months, I lost both of my sons. In the span of six months, I lost...everything that mattered to me. I spent... twenty years still living. It was the longest and worst days of my life. I became so depressed that the servants had to force me to get up. I stopped throwing large gatherings, I stopped leaving. I shut the manor off from the outside world. I didnt want to believe that they were haunting the manor. Everyone tried to tell me they were, but I refused to listen. When I finally died, I was relieved. I'd get to see my family again. And we've all been here ever since." Arthur glanced at the small family, noticing the thick air around him. He nodded, watching as they disappeared with the rising sun.

*

Arthur walked up to Feliciano, the small Italian talking happily with a Hungarian woman.

"Feliciano, can I talk to you about something?" The two looked over and smiled.

"Sure Arthur! What is it?" Arthur took a deep breath, scanning his brain for the right words to say this.

"I got lost in the forests last night. And I ran across a manor. The Hatchaway manor?" Elizaveta and Feliciano tenced, their smiles turning into looks of horror.

"Oh no! Arthur I'm so sorry!"

"What?! Why?"

"That palce is evil! It's haunted by the family!"

"I know, I met them. They don't seem evil to me, just lonely."

"What did they tell you?"

"Francis told me how they all ended up there. How he got to America in the first place."

"He must have been lieing. The Hatchaways were said to be involved with dangerous magic."

"Yes I heard that, so I went and checked the library for their story. It checks out. Everything the Hatchaways told me was true. And I think I'll go back tonight, so I actually wanted to thank you. See you at work." Feliciano stood, mouth open in shock and horror as his coworker walked away.

*

Arthur grabbed the metal knocker once again, hitting it harshly on the door. Within a few seconds, the door opened. Alfred's eyes went wide with shock.

"Mr.Kirkland... you're back.."

"I'm aware. May I come in?" Alfred's mouth turned up in a wide grin.

"Of course!" He led him inside.

"You coming here was good for us! You will never guess what has just happened!" He led him into Francis' study. There stood Francis and Matthew, both smiling. Matthew's smile was shy and put of practice, but Francis' was so wide and happy, with unshed tears pricking his glassy eyes. It was then Arthur knew two things: 1) Stumbling on this manor changed his life for the better, and 2)

He could never go back to living a simple, easy life again.


End file.
